


Lustful Escape

by Mondeli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Domination, F/F, Hire Me Lucasbooks, Reader-Insert, Thrawn Treason Excerpt, blue woman hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondeli/pseuds/Mondeli
Summary: You wish to get off of your rock of a planet, and in order to do so, you sneak onto a docked freighter. While there seems to be hardly any crew, your smuggling isn't as stealthy as you thought.Hello! This is my first work like this so I hope you enjoy it!





	Lustful Escape

It’s been a hard day. Sneaking onto a heavily guarded ship wasn’t exactly relaxing, after all. If there were any other options you would have smuggled yourself onto a different ship, but this seemed to be the only way off of your barren rock of a planet. You sneak around the corridors and into the cargo bay. There seemed to be no one around which was odd, but you had to count your blessings when sneaking onto a ship like this. 

Soon enough you find a crate which you could pry open and hide in for the voyage. Fortunately for you, there seemed to be plenty of food and supplies inside. Whoever was in this ship either had a large crew, which you doubted due to the lack of people, or they were going to be on a very long trip, which worked for you. Settling down and making yourself as comfortable as possible, you lay down and try to catch some sleep. Who knows when you’ll need the energy after all?

You hear a loud ‘BANG’ and wake up to find the barrel of a blaster rifle pointed at your face.  “Who are you!?” a woman’s voice snarls. You peek your head over the blaster to find a blue skinned alien glaring at you with crimson eyes. She’s tall and has a slim, staunch figure. Despite the circumstances, you can’t help finding her a little beautiful.   
“I.. just wanted to hitch a ride.” You smile innocently. “I… I didn’t know…”

“That you would be found out?” the woman firmly interrupts you, shutting you up. Despite her beauty, she was definitely dangerous and you didn’t feel like getting yourself shot. You gulp. “My name is Ar’alani, but you shall address me as ADMIRAL!” she barks, sending shivers down your spine. “You have been caught trespassing on an ascendancy craft, and until we reach my destination, you shall be my prisoner, are we understood?”

“H-Hey!” You protest! “How was I supposed to kno-” You’re interrupted by her placing her boot on your chest and shoving you to the ground! Her boot still on top of you, she leans down until her intense stare took up your entire view.

“Are. We. Clear?” She hisses.  
You can’t seem to muster out any words, so you just nod your head meekly. 

“Good.” A firm smile crosses her lips. “Now get up. I don't trust you enough to even keep you locked up in this cargo bay, you little rat.” she grabs you by the armpits and hauls you up to your feet with surprising strength! “I will be providing you with some special accommodations for the rest of our little voyage. Now get moving!” She barks, gesturing her blaster to the door.  
You raise your hands up and begin to head outside of the compartment… to what appears to be a still empty freighter. “Urm… excuse me, Miss Ar-” She shoots you a hostile glare. “A-Admiral!” You correct, “Where exactly is the rest of the crew…?” You murmur.

“Heh. You make it sound like I _need_ a crew to operate this ship myself.” she states proudly. “But I am _supposed_ to be on this mission alone.” She exhales forcefully. She is clearly on edge, and you don't want to make her any more tense. Who knows what she could do to you? All alone on this barren freighter…  
“How long is this little journey of yours anyways?” You sigh as you’re corralled into a very plain bedroom. It seems to have a chair, table, bed, and some cupboards stored with food and drinks. 

“That is none of your concern.” she counters. “All you need to know is that you’ll be in here for a very long time.” A look of confidence flows onto her face. “Make yourself comfortable” she chides as she starts to walk away.

“Are you sure you aren’t going to get lonely or anything?” you ask, thinking back to how large the ship was despite its singular crew member. 

She huffs. “Chiss Admirals do not get ‘lonely’.” She turns back to you. “But if I do need anything, I wouldn’t bother my time with _you_.” She walks away to the bridge, leaving you by yourself in your quarters. You think back to how lovely she looked, and a few thoughts pass through your mind about what you would want her to do to you should she ever actually visit you, however unlikely.   
After a few days, you hear some footsteps coming down the hallway. You run to the doorway, expecting her to finally talk to you! Yet you hear the footsteps pass you without a second thought… Slightly agitated, you return to your bed. How could she just tease you like that? No matter, she’s bound to come talk to you eventually…

The next day, footsteps approach again. This time you aren’t as excited to get to the door, yet this time, she actually knocks! “Expecting me?” She calls into the room. Your heart lifts! “Well too bad!” She laughs maliciously and walks down the hall. You throw your head back in frustration! Come on… this is getting old very quickly.

Later that night, just as you’re about to fall asleep, you hear the door finally open! You look up and see her leaning against the doorway. 

“You finally came to talk to me?” you ask, with a bit of eagerness in your voice.

“Of course not. You really think I would get anything out of talking to a worm like you?” she sneers. “I was just looking to see how… useful you could be to me.” 

You cock your head. “Useful? What does a prisoner even do besides sit around all day?” 

“Prisoners of mine tend to serve a purpose. You see, despite you being my prisoner, I still view that you owe me.”

“I what!?” you yell. “You’re keeping me against my will!” 

“Would you rather be in a cell? Kept in a crate? Thrown out the airlock?” She chides. “You should be grateful to me. And in your gratitude, you will perform… ‘services’ for me.” she smiles. 

You blink, unbelieving. “Well then… I’ll see what I can do.”

“No,  _ I _ shall be the one judging you.” She corrects “just focus on trying to please me.”

Your face turns pink. “Urm… in what way?”

“Find that out for yourself.” She smirks, sitting down across the room. “A good prisoner should always know how to please their captors after all.” 

You gulp. Could she mean…? No, no, that was too preposterous. Or was it? Well there was only one way to find out… 

You stand up and make your way over to her, before bending over in front of her and giving her a kiss… before getting slapped to the ground!

“O-OW!” you yell! “Was that not what you wanted!?”

“That was pathetic!” she yells back! “Are you my prisoner or are you a princess!?” She stands up and holds you to the ground with her boot. Despite being in an uncomfortable position, it actually feels surprisingly… good? “If you can’t even kiss properly I don't know what any use you have!” She growls. “I should just jettison you into space and be done with it!”

She crosses her arms and takes a deep, frustrated breath. “Very well, you get  _ one _ last chance to please me. Do whatever you want, but I better like it!” She growls.

You sit up and ponder to yourself what she’s been like so far and what she WOULD like. She seems to be someone who garners loyalty and respect, so perhaps a show of that would help your chances? You do the only thing you think of is get onto your hands and knees and place a kiss, but not onto her face this time. This time, you place your kiss onto her boot, as if she was some kind of Queen or Empress.

A smirk crosses her face. “Huh. Now that's… interesting. Certainly a lot better than what you were doing earlier. I want to see where this goes…” 

You begin to kiss your way up her boot and onto her pants. Ar’alani continues to observe you as you go higher and higher until you reach her thighs. “You’ll do.” she says before standing up and heading towards the exit.

“Hey! We were just getting started!” You protest!

“Perhaps  _ you _ were, but I was merely conducting an examination.” she sighs. “Don't worry, I’ll be back later.” She exits your quarters and you can hear the lock of the door behind her. 

“What is her problem?” you return to your bed and reflect on what just occurred. As embarrassing as it was for you to kiss up to her like that, quite literally, you actually enjoyed it. You begin to imagine what it was like kissing her muscled legs and her firm thighs, and you actually catch your heart beating quite quicker! “I hope she has the decency to come back soon at least…”  
Much to your surprise, your wish was granted sooner than you expected! After only a few hours of waiting, Ar’alani stomps in, greatly agitated! “Prisoner! Get to your feet!” She commands!

You stumble to your feet, stretching your arms. “What is it this time?” 

“You stole something from me!” she points at you accusingly! “And what do you know? Here it is.” She bends down and picks up a data card off the ground that you swear wasn’t there before. “I think that means that it’s time for a bit of punishment!” 

“But that wasn’t-” You begin to protest, but she dashes towards you and harshly pins you against the wall, knocking the breath out of you!

“Are you calling me a liar?” She growls. “I think you’ve just earned even more reprimands! Now… let’s get started.” She breathes and puts her hands in your hair and shoves you down in between her legs! “You will please me, and you’d best make it good! I would hate to have to get rid of you so soon.” She murmurs. 

This is your chance… you wrack your brain with options of what to do and something quickly comes to mind.

Without a word, you grasp her thigh in one hand and raise the other in between her legs, rubbing the spot in her uniform where you know her cunt resides under. You start with soft strokes, trying to soothe it before getting a harsh tug on your hair from Ar’alani! “Come on, if I wanted something this pathetic I’d ask for a droid to do it! Put some muscle into it!” She barks!

Heeding her command, you begin to press down and rub even quicker! Your heart begins to beat quicker as well, and you maneuver your other hand to Aralani’s bottom, giving it a lustful squeeze! “Now you’re finally getting into it.” She gives a confident grin. “Keep it up, and I may even have a gift for you myself.” 

With the promise of a reward on top of the encouragement you’ve already gotten, you continue to work even more passion into your massages! You even begin to hear her stifling moans of pleasure beneath her cool exterior, and you get a sense of satisfaction for having pleased your captor. 

“You’re… hnng, doing well.” She breathes. “I think it’s time to really test you.” she removes her belt and lets her pants fall to the ground, revealing her muscled blue legs and rounded thighs to you. She has a red thong on, which matched her eyes, but with a wave of her hand, she lets that fall to the ground as well. You can't help but stare at this… angel standing right in front of you.

“Don’t worry about getting a proper view of perfection.” she chuckles, stepping out of her pants and undergarments. “You’ll be getting an even closer look shortly.” She winks at you, and your heart flutters! “Now you’ve got quite the mouth on you. How about you make it useful!” She chides, grabbing your head and shoving it into her crotch! 

You immediately wrap your hands around her waist as you start to tease her clit with the end of your tongue. You can hear her breaths get deeper as you continue to play with her. After a few moments, you push your tongue even deeper into her! She lets out a light gasp, seemingly surprised by your sudden tenacity. You rub your tongue along her delicious azure pussy, massaging every crevice you can get your tongue on! 

Ar’alani begins to let her groans of pleasure escape her mouth! “Spast… you really are good at this… for a prisoner.” She breathes, before thrusting into you, knocking you onto your back as she keeps her cunt against your mouth! You both land with a loud ‘OOMPH’, yet neither of you seem to care all too much about this sudden shift. You push your tongue into her as far as you can get it! She lets out a loud moan and begins to grind into your face with a circular motion, clearly relishing it! 

“Gah… you-you’re actually about to make me finish.” she snarls. “You’re much better than I expected at this-” She cuts herself off with a gasp as she sprays her juices all over your face! You try and catch as much of it as you can before it stops, and after a few moments, she stands up off of you. 

“You’ve done a very… competent job.” she nods admittedly. “I think you have certainly earned that reward.” She turns around and pulls something out of her bag. After fiddling with something for a few moments, she turns around and presents a large strap, already attached to her! 

Your eyes widen at the sheer size of it… it had to be at least eight inches, but you suspected it was longer. “H-how is that thing supposed to fit?” you stammer, eyes stuck on it.

“You had best do your best to make it work.” she states, throwing off her shirt to reveal her large, sapphire breasts. Your eyes immediately snap to them and she grins. She crouches over you, and quickly gets your pants off while you practically throw off your shirt!

You notice Ar’alani rubbing the tip of her strap against your cunt. “Come on, what are you waiting for!?” you chide.

“This was supposed to be a punishment, remember?” She smirks, putting her hands on your chest and groping you fiercely. “You make quite the ideal prisoner, you know.” She breathes. You bite your finger and let out a moan. While Ar’alani has quite a fierce grip, she knows just what to do to twist it into a positive sensation. Just as you become adjusted to her possessive groping, you feel her begin to push her strap into you!

You want to tell her not to put it in as quickly, but in truth, you like her  _ because _ she does whatever she wants to you. She seems to have some trouble having to push such a large thing into such a tight place, but after giving it a quick thrust, the rest of it manages to fit into you astoundingly! 

Ar’alani shifts her grip from your chest to your wrists, pinning you down while she supports herself as she begins to pull her hips back before thrusting into you once again! Each thrust knocks the breath out of you, while filling you with a sense of ecstacy! You can feel your legs begin to shake out of pure pleasure as she continues to use you!  
As she pounds into you, she dips her head down to kiss and nip at your neck, venting her passion and lust onto you! All you can do is lay there and accept it. With her mouth so close to your ear, you can hear her faintly purring under her breath! She seems to be enjoying this as much as you, if not more! 

Shortly, your legs begin to quake, signaling that you’re about to finish soon! “A-admiral…” You whisper, trying to warn her yourself, but with another thrust from Ar’alani, you find yourself short of breath yet again! Fortunately, she seems to have heard the message, yet instead of continuing, she just stops moving all together!

“W-what?” you whisper as Lani sits up straight, staring down at you with a malicious grin! “Come on… I was just about to…” you complain before being cut off!  
“I know that! I could hear your whimpering!” She chuckles. “Yet I don’t see any reason to let you finish! You did steal from me, after all.” 

“Please! I’ll do whatever you want! Just… don't stop now!” you yell and as you feel your eyes start to get wet out of a pure need to release yourself! 

The admiral takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. “Very well… since you  _ seem _ to be so very loyal..” She lays down on top of you and grips her arms around you in a tight hug before quickly and ferociously laying into you! You feel her lips wrap themselves around your nipple and she sucks on you, full of passion! 

You wrap your legs around Lani’s waist lustfully and run your hands through her hair and you can feel that familiar twitch sprout back in your legs! You let out a loud moan as you soak Ar’alani’s thighs, and you wrap your arms around Lani’s head, hugging it into you with a passion! After a few moments, you feel all of your strength sapped from you, and you let go of her, laying back onto the ground, arms and legs both limp. Shortly after, the Admirals thrusts settle down, and she leans back up, 

“You’ve done very well. Very well indeed.” she breathes, pulling her strap out of you, resulting in a large moan from you! “I don’t think I would mind you sticking around for quite a long time.” Ar’alani smiles and leans over you. “In fact, how would you like to join my crew instead of being my prisoner? Of course I will still require your… services.” All you can do is nod your head and she chuckles at your response. 

“Then how about I welcome the new crew member?” she picks you up in her strong arms and lays you down on the bed before climbing in with you, spooning around you! “Now try and get a good night's sleep. We’ll be having a very… busy day tomorrow.” You hear her chuckle to yourself and a soft smile floats onto your face as you feel yourself drift into the darkness of sleep. 


End file.
